A Regular Crazy Christmas
by Peacedove100
Summary: It's christmas time in Regular Show, but all workers are blue cause the holiday bash might not take place from the errors, but there's one specific bluejay that wants to change that and work as hard as he'd ever been. But that person is on the knock of death's door with an illness from that work...
1. Chapter 1

** Please enjoy my new story 'A Regular Crazy Christmas'. I decided to make this one for the holidays. **

_It was December 15th, 2012 and everyone at the park was very excited about Christmas. Even Benson was uplifted by the joy of the holidays, and didn't yell as much as he usually would. But there was something that everyone knew that had been dragging them down. There was going to be a big holiday bash at the park with a band and everything, but nothing was ready. It was getting late. There wasn't much time left._

_ Everything had been going wrong. There was no band yet, the decorations hadn't come in yet (and Skips was the one to order them online, which may have been an answer), the stage was dusty, and the lights needed new bulbs, and there was ALOT of lights._

_ Mordecai was not going to give up though. He had wanted to spend the time at the party with Margaret, and he didn't want everyone to be so down in the dumps either. So he did the thing. It was a thing done by the means of goodness, but it did lead to some bad things. Here's how it all played out._

"Okay, so everyone knows that we have the big holiday bash in the park soon," said Benson. The date was 5 days back, December 10. Everyone nodded.

"And everyone also knows that we haven't had any progress in making the party come together. There have been some thoughts of canceling it." Everyone gasped. Even though it had no progress, it meant alot to everyone. It was the best time of the year, and the party was amazing. This would've been their 50th annual one.

"We can't cancel it! Bad show!" exclaimed Pops.

"We know, Pops. But we haven't had anything right so far." he replied, turning away. Meanwhile, Mordecai was thinking. He didn't know what to get anybody for Christmas, but he suddenly had the grand idea of what to get for everyone. He would get everything together, and sure, it might be tough for him, but in the end, it'll work out. It always did. It would also give him the chance to dance with Margaret and finally have that perfect winter kiss under the mistletoe.

The meeting ended, and everyone walked out in despair for fear that the 50th anniversary of the park's holiday bash would be non-existent. Except for one certain bluejay...

Mordecai planned it all out on paper. He would simply hire a band, clean up the stage, order the decorations, put them all up, sweep the stage, and change the light bulbs. It was really a huge amount of work, but he was a determined guy. He would stop at almost nothing to do this.

He got a broom and started off by sweeping off the stage. It was an enormous stage, so it took hours. He was starting to get a cough, but he shrugged it off, saying that it was just the dust. But the disease was already getting control of the body...

**So I think you can all see where this is going. PM me if you have an idea for the next chap.!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'd like to give Disneystar4ever credit for the plot of the next few chapters! Thank you so much! :) Anyways, here's the next chapter so enjoy and please review!**

"Okay, first off the band." thought Mordecai to himself. He went on to the computer and found a website called _ .com_. He clicked on the big green button, and then there was a list of requirements.

"Ugh, this is going to take forever." said Mordecai aloud. He stuck through it though, as a determined guy, and kept on reading and clicking. This went on for about an hour or so.

"Fina- *cough*. It's *cough* done." he said tiredly. He found a band and had got it to perform on December 24th, Christmas eve. Mordecai went to the bathroom to see if he could find anything to get rid of his throat.

"Deodorant... lotion... ugh, no medic*cough*!" muttered Mordecai under his breath. He looked at the clock. 2:00, work time. He sighed with a painful cough, and left to go outside.

"Okay everyone, here are the jobs for the day. Muscleman, you and Hi-five-ghost clean up the fountain. Skips, you rake the leaves. Thomas, go file the papers I showed you yesterday. Mordecai and Rigby, you- whoa... Mordecai... you feelin' okay?" asked Benson when he looked up at Mordecai. He had pale skin, and was sweating to death.

"Yeah... fine." stuttered Mordecai. _Why's it getting so hard to breathe? Oh well, probably just the air_ he thought to himself.

"Well, okay then. You two are going to clean the gutters. Everyone, get to work." replied Benson warily of Mordecai.

Everyone got up, except Mordecai who's breath was now labored. Of course he made a huge effort not to show it because then he'd get stuck in bed, and his plan would be over.

"I'll hold the ladder, you climb up first." said Rigby, now wary of Mordecai too when he looked at him.

"Okay." Mordecai replied. He started up the ladder, careful not to imagine another one when there wasn't and fall backwards.

They eventually finished (with a "couple" breaks), and decided to head over to the coffee shop.

"Race you there!" shouted Rigby running as fast as he could. Mordecai could barely even walk. He decided that he should go to bed early, but not to early or it would be even more suspicious.

"See you in five hours." he muttered to himself, silently trudging along in the cold snow.

_**The virus was now getting into his throat cells, slowly invading each one to make more, and then those viruses now made will attack another throat cell to make more. Slowly but surely, most of the throat cells are destroyed. There are two cells alone that could stop the viruses, but until then, the poor host will suffer through all the stages of the painful undergo, with the worst timing imaginable.**_

**Hoped you like it, and that last paragraph was with the help of a health class! I'll update either tomorrow or the day after that! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey, I know it's been like 4EVER since I last updated. I thought I could use this as a good time to help me stay awake til midnight! Happy New Year, and please enjoy. Oh dang! I have to give credit to Disneystar4ever for helping me out with the plot for this chap. Thank you so much! **

Mordecai sighed. "20 minutes!" he thought to himself. That's how long it was going to take to put all the lights on the dang stage. But he was going to do it.

He slowly moaped about outside, treading his feet back and forth to the stage. What he didn't realize was that Rigby was walking that way too. Of course he wasn't following because he didn't know about the plan, but he had been assigned a job by Benson to go to this area and rake leaves.

Mordecai was feeling rather faint as he tumbled onto the old stage. "Please don't faint, not now!" he pleaded. And so his prayers were answered; at least for a little while.

Meanwhile, Rigby was just walking around, giving one last look to see if he could find and leaves and then planning to go back to the house to play videogames, when something caught his eye. HIM!

Rigby saw Mordecai...on the stage putting up lights?! He thought about it for a moment, then the realization came to him. Mordecai was trying to save the anniversary.

One part of him wanted to run over to him, and the other wanted to stay behind a bush and simply watch. The part that wanted to watch one over and the next thing you know, Rigby was hidden as best as he could behind the bush.

Then something horrific happened. Mordecai was just on the stage, when his legs buckled and he fell on the hard icy snow. Rigby ran as fast as he could back to the house to get help.

"Skips! Benson!" he yelled desperately. The two came out immediately.

"What is it?" asked Benson sort of impatient.

"Mordecai! He fell and he's unconscious!" he yelled back.

"Let's go." And that was the end of that. Rigby, Skips, and Benson set off to find him guided by Rigby.

"He's right here!" he yelled running over to his friend. Benson and Skips came over too, hovering over the bluejay's body.

"Hmm... I think he may be very ill. We have to take him back to the house." informed Skips. He took Mordecai gently in his arms, carrying him bridal style, back to the house in his room.

**4 hours later...**

"Beep...beep...beep..." went the heart monitor. Mordecai snapped his eyes wide open. All he knew was that he was somewhere sanitary, white, and quiet.

"Look, he's awake!" said a voice from somewhere. Rigby came in with Benson, Skips, Muscleman, Hi-five ghost, and Pops.

"What the-? Where am I?" he groaned.

"You fell into a coma. And by the way, that was a really nice thing you did back there." commented Benson with a smile.

"So you guys know?" he asked sheepishly. They all nodded.

"That was a very brave and noble thing you did Mordecai." said Pops smiling.

"Yeah bro. Pretty cool." agreed Muscleman.

"Thanks... but is everything done?" Mordecai asked tiredly.

"Yes, we finished up the last minor things. The party will be a success." said Skips.

"Will I be able to go?" Mordecai asked, almost knowing the answer.

"Sorry dude. You need to stay in bed." said Rigby.

"Well, at least I get to be at home."

"And again, thank you."

**Cheesy ending, I know. But I'm now thinking of doing my stories like**

**Person-**

**Person-**

**Review about if you like that style better! I know it was short, but Christmas is over. So I had to speed this one up. Sorry bout that.**


End file.
